1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that minimizes thickness while enhancing a sense of beauty through an innovative design.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various flat-type display devices have been actively researched and studied as substitutes for cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. The most widely considered devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP), field emission display (FED) devices, and light emitting display (LED) devices. The LCD device has attracted especially great attention due to its advantageous properties, such as mass production technology, simple driving means, and high picture quality.
Recent research and development are particularly being required on designs of products appealing to consumers. Consequently, efforts for minimizing the thicknesses (slimness) of LCD devices are continuously being made, and research is being conducted on a design with an enhanced sense of beauty that can induce consumers to purchase by appealing to consumers' sense of beauty.
In efforts to minimize the thicknesses of LCD devices and design development to enhance a sense of beauty that have been made to date, the existing elements have been applied as is, the structure of the elements has been minimally changed, and therefore, there are limitations in minimizing the thicknesses of the LCD devices and developing new designs of the LCD devices.
For example, a related art LCD device necessarily uses lower and upper cases to receive a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight unit therein. In addition, front and rear set covers are additionally used in the related art LCD device to manufacture products, such as a notebook computers, monitors, mobile devices, or televisions. As the lower and upper cases and the front and rear set covers for the manufactured device are inevitably used, it makes a limitation in the slimness of the display device and the advance toward the new design. Especially, the front edge parts of the liquid crystal display panel are covered with the upper case and the front set cover so that the liquid crystal display device is increased in its thickness. Also, the edge width of the liquid crystal display device may be increased so that the difference in height of the stepped portion may cause limitations in advance toward the innovative design.